Breakaway
by princess-sally2005
Summary: A violet centered songfic. i thought this song fit her perfectly. Sorry if the type is screwed up. I'm going to fix it later. enjoy!


**Breakaway**

**by**

**princesssally2005**

**Authors Notes: My first Incredibles fan fiction. Yeah! Any way I've seen the movie like 5 times now and I had this idea after the first time I saw it I'm just incredibly slow at getting my ideas to paper. It's a song fic, that takes place before and during movie. Violet centered fic but has most of the characters in it. I hope you likey! I'm sorry for the weird type ya'll I hate this stupid edit thing. It messes up my stories almost everytime.**

**Legal Junk: The Incredibles is © Pixar/Disney and Breakaway is © the Kelly Clarkson and Disney**

**Enjoy!-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Grew up in a small town_**

Violet was one bored teenage girl. It wasn't that she hated rain, it was just that because of the rain her annoying little brother would be getting into trouble inside instead of outside.

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

She laid back on her bed and listened to the sound of the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the roof and windows. She actually loved days like this. Cloudy, and dreary, and good weather to sleep in. She turned her head and looked out the window.

_**I just stared out my window **_

She started to get drowsy but didn't want to sleep so she began playing around with her powers. Popping little force fields up and making them pop, and phasing her hands in and out. Sometimes she would wonder what it would be like to be normal. Just to know how everyone else felt.

**_Dreaming ofwhat could-be _**

As for long as she could remember her parents were always sending her and her brother mixed messages. First it was 'Your powers make you special.' Then it was, 'Don't use your powers. We have to fit in.'

**_And if I'd end up happy _**

"I wish I was normal, so I could be happy." she whispered solemnly

**_I would pray (I would pray) _**

"Please just let me be happy."

**Trying not to reach out**

At school she would distance herself from just about everyone, save a few close friends. She was looked at like a little freak and a goth girl. It really hurt her, even though she would act like it didn't.

**_But when I'd try to speak out _**

She mostly kept quiet but, when she would actually try to take a stand for something, everyone would either ignore her or make fun of her.

**_Felt like no one could hear me _**

Even her teachers would do it to her, and it really ticked her off but she wouldn't show it. She would not show her weakness. Her pain.

**_Wanted to belong here _**

All she wanted was to normal to fit in but her powers would forever keep her from being normal. She knew it and it killed her inside.

**_But something felt so wrong here_**

"This isn't fair! Why can't I be like everyone else! Why do I have to hide!!" she shouted to the sky. Tears streamed down her face but she didn't care. She didn't care.

_**So I pray (I would pray)**_

Violet dropped to the floor on her knees and cried.

_**I could breakaway **_

"I'm going to become something more. I just know it." she told herself and set in her mind to do just that.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**_

**_Wanna feel the warm breeze._**

**_Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean_**

_Aww, a beautiful tropical island with soft breezes blowing and a soft ocean mist cooling her off . Violet smiled and sat down under a palm tree. 'It's so beautiful. I could stay here forever.' she whispered._

_'Yeah we could.' a voice behind her said._

_Violet turned around and gasped at the site before her. Tony Rydenger._

_'I must have died and gone to heaven.' thought Violet._

_Tony started walking towards her , but with every step he takes there is a violent shake, like an earthquake. As he gets closer the shaking becomes more intense till finally……_

Violet awoke to her brother's rough shakes to her shoulder. Drowsily she sat up."Hey Vi, check this out ." Dash said excitedly as he pointed to a funky looking bird on a nearby tree branch.

"Voice key incorrect." it said in a monotonous robotic voice.

Puzzled Violet looked closer at it,

"Voice key ?" she wondered

Again the bird repeats,

"Voice key incorrect."

Suddenly it hits her,

"Wait a second."

She barely gets her words out before the bird begins to set off an annoying alarm sound.

Her and dash cover their ears from the noise.

Violet turns to Dash,

"RUN!"

"Where?" Dash asks.

Violet grabs his hand and jerks him in the other direction,

"Away from here!"

**_Get onboard a fast train_**

They were surrounded by the men their mom had warned them about. Right now Violet wished she was anywhere but there. Suddenly she remembered what mom had said about getting away. She quickly phased out and whispered to Dash to run. Run he did and was gone in a flash.

_**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)** _

She watched as two of the men chased after dash and one kept looking for her.

"I know you're here somewhere miss disappear." she heard him say in his gruff voice.

'Maybe, but as long as you can't see me you can't hit me.' she reasoned.

She looked over at his flying thing.

'Oh I wish I knew how to fly that thing . Then I could get Dash and maybe we could get away.'

For right now though she wanted her attention on beating the bad guy in front of her.

_**And breakaway ** _

"Do you remember the bad guys on those shows you used to watch? These guys are not like those guys. They won't exercise restraint just because your children. THEY WILL KILL YOU if you give them that chance. DON'T let them have that chance." her mom's words echoed in her head.

'Don't worry mom. I won't' she promised herself.

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_**

**_Buildings with a hundred floors_**

Downtown Metroville had tons of tall skyscrapers and innocent people, but apparently that didn't matter to Syndrome Violet thought. She had just saved her brother from being crushed but then their parents saved them both from being killed by that Omni-Droid. She was recovering from the shock as her mom laid her on the ground.

"Stay here." she told them then went back to help her husband.

Violet and Dash watched helplessly as their parents and Lucius a.k.a. Frozone fought to overpower the droid. Sudenly Violet saw he dad grab and remote like thing and hit a button. The arm that was gripping him fell off the robot.

Violet gasped,

"The remote controls the robot." she told Dash excitedly.

**_Swinging 'round revolving doors _**

Now that they knew what controlled it all they had to do was get the remote and shut it off. Easier said than done.

**_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_**

Finally she saw her opening. She had to for it. She went invisible and stepped over to the remote. The robot shook the ground as she grabbed the remote. She yelped and ran."Mom I got it."

**_Gotta keep moving on, moving on _**

The robot was getting closer and none of the buttons were working or so they thought. Mr. Incredible shouted,

" Hit that button again."

Mrs. Incredible hit the button but it was the wrong one.

"No the other one! The first one!"

"First one? Got it!"

Frozone went to hold it off but instead of hitting the button right away Mrs. Incredible waited.

"What are you doing? Hit it and move." Mr. Incredible shouted.

"You've only got one shot I'm trying to give you a closer target."

_  
**Fly away, breakaway **_

As the droid was almost on top of them something happened inside of Violet. She no longer was worried about popularity or fitting in all she cared about was staying right beside her family no matter what.

She looked down at Dash and they nodded at their silent agreement.

"Kids get out of here now!" Their mom yelled at them.

Violet didn't even look at her mom all she said was,

"We're not going anywhere!"

**_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway,_**

_'Dear Diary,_

_It's been three months since Syndrome was defeated and just today we put the Undermire behind bars. It's funny how now that Super's are allowed to use their powers again, all these Super Villain's keep popping up. Oh guess what? Tony asked me to the movie's. Well technically I mentioned it because he couldn't get a straight sentence out. Oh well. I'm just so thankful everything is now as it should be. It finally happened. I finally got to breakaway_!

**Violet Parr**

**Breakaway, breakaway.**


End file.
